


Mortal

by newtypeshadow



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: Seimei couldn’t bear to look at the man he realized he would one day lose.





	

Seimei isn’t sure how immortal he is. He knows he aged, grew from a child to an adult in mortal terms. He’s almost certain his aging stopped soon after that. He feels a phantom second tail when he transforms.

It’s been thirty years since Aone met him, a young adult learning to control his magic and stem the tide of demons he’d seen even suckling at his mother’s breast. Aone’s confession of pain at meeting people only to watch them die had struck him deeply; like a spell, its fingers wrapped around his heart, began to squeeze.

Then Hiromasa’s flute sounded a threnody, and Seimei couldn’t bear to look at the man he suddenly realized he would one day lose. Time wasn’t kind to mortal men. To watch Hiromasa age and die would be a heartache that would taint his days with melancholy even before the grief began.

But then Aone, immortal eater of merman flesh, gave her life to Hiromasa. And though her spirit left, her ageless immortality remained.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal's 1fandom theme set 1 table prompt "Mortal."
> 
> I've only got the films to go by, so was intrigued by fanon assertions about Seimei's age and immortality, and the problems it would pose to a Seimei/Hiromasa relationship...problems for which there are solutions. ^_~


End file.
